The Storm
by GuardianShapeShifter
Summary: The thought of Mandark always sent shivers of disgust up Deedee's spine, but when a freak storm forces the two to spend some time together, will she feel the same? *oneshot*


Hey guys, I was up late last night cleaning out my room, and as I was finishing up, a monster storm rolloed in and I stayed up because I had to unplug my computer (laptop) to make sure lightning wouldn't run in on it and fry it. Well, because I knew I would fall asleep if I wasn't doing something, I wrote this story so I wouldn't nod off and leave my computer's battery to die while I was waiting for the storm to pass so I could plug it back in.

So, anyway, here's a first hand account of how scary storms can be. (No, really, that crap can get scary quick!)

* * *

Deedee sighed heavily as she waited for the bus on the street. She was upset because she wouldn't be waiting an extra hour if she hadn't tried to wait for Dexter, only to find out that he was staying after school anyway.

Deedee loved her brother, but sometimes he could be so selfish.

She had zoned off into her thoughts about the weekend when a familiar voice broke her day dream in half.

"Hi Deedee." It was soft, almost frightened, but all the same, it sent a shiver of fear up her spine. She hesitantly looked up to see Mandark standing beside her, a small smile and a blush on his face.

There was nothing more fightening than a nerd who had a crush on you, or at least Deedee felt this way.

She took a moment to swollow her fear and respond in the most hostile way she could think.

"Yea, whatever." She spat as she turned away.

Mandark frowned and lowered his head. He had a huge crush on Deedee, but thanks to the rivalry between Dexter and himself, he was considered the "enemy" and Deedee would have nothing to do with him.

He looked over in her direction only to see her staring straight ahead, a stern look of dejection on her face.

"... So, why are you waiting for the after school bus?" He ventured, trying to at least make small talk.

"None of your business." Deedee replied coldly.

Once again, Mandark backed off, trying to hold down the sadness building in his heart. He looked away and up at the sky, seeing dark clouds rolling in.

"Uhhh..." He tried to get Deedee's attention, but didn't know how to do so without incuring her coldness towards him.

"What, Mandork?" She spat, but a roll of ear-spliting thunder answered her question.

Deedee jumped three feet into the air. She wouldn't let anyone know, especially Mandark, but she was terrified of storms.

Mandark began to back up himself, jumping slightly as lighting lept from the cloud.

Before the two could say another word, the bottom of the cloud fell out and a heavy rain poured over them.

Deedee flinched as thunder tore across the now huge cloud.

"Deedee, I know a place we can go to wait out the storm!" Mandark yelled over the sound of the rain.

Deedee was unsure about following him, but she really didn't have a choice. A flash of lightning sent her running after Mandark, who lead the way down a back road and to an old abandoned shack.

The two burst through the doors and panting, collapsed on the floor, droping their backpacks and books where they were.

Mandark looked over at Deedee, seeing her sopping wet pig tails plastered against her face made him giggle.

"What?" She asked, looking over at him.

"Your hair..." He snickered.

Deedee looked up at her wet pigtails and smiled herself, letting out a small giggle as she wrang them out.

Mandark did the same to his tie, then, removing his glasses, he began to wipe them off.

Deedee looked over at him and felt a knot in her stomach. She'd never seen Mandark without his glasses, heck, she didn't even know what color his eyes were until that very moment. They were blue, a dark blue.

She stred at him, watching him move. She found her eyes trailing down from his face to his neck and chest, taking in his form. She watched as he finished wiping off his glasses and placed them back on his nose.

Mandark looked over at Deedee, who automatically averted her gaze to her soaked book bag.

He watched as she dumped out her books and laid them open to dry.

Mandark wasn't one to openly talk about how "sexy" or "hot" a girl was, but he didn't _not _have feeling of the sort towards Deedee.

He observed how her wet clothing clung to every curve of her body and how all the curves made sense. He watched the folds in the fabric around her torso move and shift as she did, still clinging to her chest.

If she knew he was looking at her that way, she probably would have slapped the genius right out of him, but he would never let her know what he was doing or how he thought about her. He knew she would think he was some sort of pervert or creep, when in reality, he was just a boy. A teenaged boy.

In reality, he would never harm her, ever. Not even if it meant getting rid of his rival for good, which, to be completely honest, is why he never actually hurt Dexter, though he's had the chance many times.

"How long until this storm is over?" Deedee looked over at him.

Mandark jumped and looked elsewhere, a blush forming on his face as he stuttered a reply.

"I-I'm not sure, uh... it depends, really, on the weather..."

"No duh." Deedee sighed as she sat down.

The two sat in silence for a while, listening to the heavy rain fall and pelt the windows roughly.

Mandark had gotten up to look out the window closest the her when a clap of thunder startled her. She jumped and let out a yelp. Mandark turned around a looked at her.

"Are you afraid?" He ask.

"Uhm, no... no, I... saw... a bug." She lied.

As she finished her sentence, lightning struck something near by.

Mandark jumped away from the window and Deedee jumped up and clung to the only person around for dear life... Mandark.

When the two came to their senses, they looked at one another, surprisingly, not letting go.

Deedee was close enough to see his eyes again, this time she could see just how blue they really were.

Mandark was baffled by the hands that gripped his shirt and even by his own arms that had subconsiously wrapped around Deedee's waist.

Yet, neither moved. Neither yelled. Neither threw a punch.

In all honesty, Deedee felt safe. She was scared and, at this point, did not care who knew.

Mandark was aware of her fear now and would do anything to calm it.

So, with a gentle motion, he pulled her closer, allowing her head to rest against his chest, and soothingly, began to stroke her back.

"It'll be alright." He whispered. "I know it looks bad now, but the sun's got to come out _some _time."

She nodded and leaned against him, wanting to be buried in his embrace. She realized now that she had feelings for Mandark and _that's _why she'd pushed him away, not because of Dexter.

Mandark swept stray hair out oh her eyes gently, meeting her large blue eyes when he did so.

She looked up at him, and he, at her, then, something happened. It was as if a magnetic force was drawing them to each other.

It was in this moment their hearts raced and their cheeks flushed, and it was in this moment that their lips met in a loving kiss.

The two drew back slowly, looking at one another in shock, then grinning at one another, embraced each other.

As the storm came to an end, the two walked together back to the bus stop where the bus had been waiting. They chattered happily as they got on boared and laugh amongst themselves as they watched the faces of the other kids when they sat together.

* * *

Well, there you have it, a little bit of fluff from me.

I hope you guys liked it! :D


End file.
